Candy Land
by Darlin
Summary: Gambit & Storm have been hanging out far too much in her attic & while Rogue is too afraid to find out what's going on Wolverine is determined to find out.


**Candy Land – by Darlin**

**Disclaimer** – I don't own any Marvel characters and don't make any profit – just having fun.

**A/N** – I don't know why but I've been in a curious mood writing in a completely different vein than usual. I've typed up four stories within the past few weeks, short ones and for the most part they're all completed – working on two endings which always are hard for me. This is the fourth story and it's a combination of stories I've read through the years that I've enjoyed. It's not written in the current Marvel timeline. I hope it works the way I want it to.

**xox**

I know he's with her. I know because he always goes to her after we fight. I hear them laughing. I know they're laughing at me. The untouchable. I'm like a leper, unclean, unwanted, cept there's no cure for what I got.

But I know he wants me too just as much as I want him. Sometimes the look on his face, the way his eyes burn with desire, I can hardly keep from flinging my arms around his neck and kissing the breath from him. But if I kiss him that's all she wrote. It's over. Fat lady's sung and gone home. All his memories are mine and maybe nothing left of him.

His memories are how I know he wants her. When she was a little girl he felt like a big brother, protective and caring but when she grew up things changed. He doesn't like to talk about it so I don't but he knows I know as plain as he does.

He was jealous of Logan though not of Forge. He knows her so well. I never thought much of their friendship not even when he told me he'd kissed her when she was butt naked but Remy did. Remy wants her but doesn't. I don't get vibes like that from her at all. Of course that was way before him and me got together

It don't stop the fantasies he had of her from coming back to me time after time when I see them together especially now when they're locked up in her attic giggling like school girls. But there ain't anything I can do about it. Truth to tell I don't want to do nothing about it. I'd rather he was with her than a stranger or anyone else I know for that matter. I know she don't love him like that and never will cause she's in love with someone else. She'll never tell him either, either of them.

Sometimes I imagine what it's like for them. Does he have to convince her with soft kisses? Does she give in when he kisses her? Does he kiss her a hundred times like he did me when we were able to . . . Remy's a damn good kisser. I found that out when my powers were gone. I found out a lot of things that I wish I never had. I know she'll end up not wanting to ever let him go if he makes love to her even a tiny bit like he made love to me. Maybe she'll even forget the one she's really in love with.

**xox**

Something about that Cajun rubs me raw. I don't know what it is. Don't like the way he acts when he's around Ro, like he owns her. He's too protective and possessive even when he's supposed to be Rogue's man. Something ain't right. Makes me wonder about Rogue how she puts up with them. I got half a mind to walk in on them to get it all out in the open then maybe Rogue will see what a flaming louse he is and Ororo can wake up. Yeah, I'm going to take care of this the way I should've from the beginning when he first came here.

**xox**

"_I'm hot."_

"_You are always hot."_

"_I'm always hot when I'm here with you, cher."_

"_Enough talking."_

"_But I like it when you cool me off, cher."_

"_You're stalling."_

"_You like it when I beg don't you?"_

"_I like you to concentrate on the task at hand and I am growing impatient."_

"_It's so hard to satisfy you, cher."_

"_Remy!"_

"_I'm so hot . . ."_

"_How are we supposed to enjoy this if you keep talking? Ah . . . yes, that's a good boy."_

"_Here? You like that?"_

"_Yes, it pleases me."_

"_More action less talk, anything for you, Stormy but maybe not there, maybe here?"_

"_Argh! I am so tired of you making me wait and fast losing my patience do it now!"_

"_I like it when you impatient for me, cher."_

"_Ahhhh! Remy! I am going to kill you if you do not . . . !"_

"_You like the way Remy do that, cher?"_

"_Oh, please!"_

"_Oh yeah, Stormy! I'm gonna storm the castle!"_

What the . . . .?

"_That was great, non?"_

"_It was better than last time; you're getting better."_

"_I have the best teacher non?"_

"_Are you ready to go again?"_

"_I'm good for another round – you? Or Remy wear you out?"_

"_Hah! Old friend I'm going to spank you this time."_

"_Bring it on, cher!"_

For a second I'm not thinking straight and the next thing I know I'm bursting in on them ready to tear into Remy but what I find stops me dead – ain't seen nothing like it before in all my really, really, _really_ long life.

"Logan, would you care to join us?" Storm says.

"Old man can't keep up, cher."

"You want to bet? I'm up for a threesome any flamin' day – move over Cajun!"

All right! I'm game even though the kid always gets my goat. I always got to prove myself with him no matter how juvenile the impulse is and I know it is. Their game's a little out of my league I admit, but I take my shirt off – it's burning up in here. I flex my muscles a bit just for show, a little intimidation never hurts, and I join them on the bed.

"Youngest goes first," she tells us with a big old grin and I can't help but laugh.

This is gonna be fun.

**xox**

Sometimes I want to go up there and smack them both. Lately Logan's been joining them. What's that all about? I hear them laughing. I'm missing out on all the fun no matter how perverse it is. All I can do is try hard not to cry or get angry – angrier – and try not to be jealous of my best friends all while I try not to loath myself.

I want to end this misery but I'm afraid if I confront them what'll happen? Will I lose him? Maybe even lose Ororo? I have to do something but what?

Do I dare go up there? Do I dare?

**xox**

I kow what they're doing, but I'll never tell.

Her thoughts are so easy to read. I never attempt to read them but she's almost shouting out in her pain. I could easily take her pain away but I don't. I won't because Rogue and I – we aren't enemies by any means but there's no connection. She's a nice young woman, a little too insecure but she has good intentions. She also came into our lives and stole away my best friend.

I know it's petty, I know it's wrong even to feel this way but I do. I mean her no harm; have no ill intentions towards her. I even like her but I'm only human. She adores Ororo but so do I. Ororo is like a sister to me. Rogue feels the same way and yet I've known Ororo much longer than she has. It eats away at me. Jealousy. It's silly, childish even but it's there.

No one knows I harbor these feelings. I'm ashamed that I do but there're there all the same. I can smile in Rogue's face and be pleasant but I can never be her friend not like Ororo, maybe not like anyone for that matter. She has few friends when I think about it.

Perhaps this is all Ororo's fault, I think sometimes though not often. Ororo's too sweet, to open, to honest, too welcoming to everyone. Everyone loves her. Jubilee, Kitty, Betsy, Rogue, Kurt, Peter, the professor, even Warren wanted her at one point. Maybe the only one who doesn't love her is Scott who's definitely thought of her in more than a friendly way but that's something he's thought of other women, something that can't be changed. A man can't always help appreciating the curve of a woman's breast or the angle of her jaw line when she laughs. I can't hold his unbidden and sometimes curious desires against him.

And neither do I blame Ororo. She is such a great person. Such a good friend as well as a good listener, a good leader and a good team mate. She's good at everything but love. She lost Forge, will never have Logan. I know she cares for him but Logan's heart is mine. I don't mind when they kiss and laugh and play around like they are now because I love them both.

I will always have Ororo as my best friend, so close we could be sisters, but I can never have Logan as a lover though I have his heart, so I don't begrudge him his time with Ororo. Not like Rogue begrudges Remy for his time spent with Ororo anyway. And it's all foolishness. Poor Rogue, I really should tell her. Their missed childhoods and misspent youths have gotten to them; all they're doing in Ororo's hot attic is trying to get to the Candy Castle. They're playing a silly board game – Candy Land.


End file.
